The present disclosure relates to a fixing device configured to fix toner to a sheet, and to an image forming apparatus.
In a fixing device, a sheet with a toner image formed thereon is passed through a nip portion between a pair of fixing members that are rollers or belts, and the sheet is heated and pressed while it passes through the nip portion. This allows the toner image to be fixed to the sheet.
In the above-mentioned fixing device, an offset phenomenon may occur, wherein in the offset phenomenon, a part of the toner transfers to the surface of the fixing member. There is known an image forming apparatus in which, to prevent the offset phenomenon, a corotron is provided between a transfer portion and the fixing portion such that the corotron applies an electric charge to the toner on the sheet.